The beggining of the Fantasy 5
by Wolfboy245
Summary: Soul Caliber Final Fantasy 7 Inu-Yasha Chrono Cross crossover, with co-stars from Rurouni Kenshin, Kingdom Hearts, Trigun & Zelda. I’ll throw in a few guest authors as well. I hope you all like this! This is a prelude to all the numerous fics I’m goin
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Soul Caliber/ Final Fantasy 7/ Inu-Yasha/ Chrono Cross crossover, with co-stars from Rurouni Kenshin, Kingdom Hearts, Trigun & Zelda. I'll throw in a few guest authors as well.   
  
I hope you all like this! This is a prelude to all the numerous fics I'm going to make about the fantasy 5: Me, Tashimo the noble, Miroku, the wise hentai monk from Inu-Yasha, Kilik, the charismatic monk - warrior from the Soul Caliber series, Cloud, the ex-soldier from Final Fantasy VII, and Serge, the confused boy from Chrono Cross.  
  
This is how we all met:   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing listed in the summary, except Tashimo.   
  
Chapter 1: The Bounty Hunters  
  
(A/N: For the first part of my fic I put it in a lot of stuff that I thought up myself (as apposed to fanfictional stuff) to give backround, so just be patient)  
  
"No!" argued Tashimo's mother "I won't let you leave!"   
  
Tashimo was all ready to set off on his great treasure hunt adventure to find the lost relic of his time: the great emerald katana. It had gone missing long ago, and now that Tashimo was of age, he wanted to go searching for it. His mother had agreed, but now all of the sudden she was unsure.  
  
"Mother." said Tashimo "I have to go and you know I do."  
  
"I know." agreed his mother "It's just so hard watching my son go out into the wide world without me holding his hand."  
  
His father spoke up "Son, I know you gotta do what you gotta do, but..." he shook his head "Just be careful."  
  
"I will be."  
  
But his mother wasn't the only girl to stop him. On his way out from his village, his girlfriend Alicia stopped him. (A/N: The name Alicia has no special significance, I just like it)  
  
She sighed "Well, I'm sure you've been told this a million times, but be careful."  
  
He kissed her forehead "When I come back I'll be a rich man."  
  
Alicia smiled "Just make sure you do come back."  
  
Several transports known as 'pirate pickups' passed through the town. Pirate pickups were, in short, 20x5 foot carriages led by several horses. Pirates, renagades, tyrants, thieves, adeventureers, travelers, slayers, rangers, and other wild-living people payed 50 gold to be transported to the next town. If you didn't have 50 gold, you emptied your pockets of all you did have. It was dangerous transportation, but it would have to do.   
  
Today there were six people in it: 5 drunken middle aged men and a boy with hedgehog-like spiked blond hair who looked to be about his age, who he noticed kept staring at him.   
  
"So," one of the men asked Tashimo "What are you up to greenhorn?"  
  
"My name is Tashimo." he stated "And I'm hunting for the emerald katana."  
  
"As are we." said the men.  
  
The spikey haired boy finnally spoke "I, too, am searching for this sacred relic."  
  
"Well," said one of the men "Good luck to all of you."  
  
At long last, they arrived at the town of Brillandale. The seven of the seperated into three different rooms and settled in for the night.   
  
Tashimo awoke to a noise in the night. The blond-haired boy rushed into his room.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tashimo.   
  
"Come with me," demanded the boy "If you value your life."  
  
As the boy rushed Tashimo out of the inn, Tashimo caught a glimpse of the wreckage they were leaving: carnage was everywhere, things were burning, and several men looked as though they had caused it.   
  
"What are they?" asked Tashimo, when they had reached a nearby forest.  
  
"Bounty hunters." replied the boy "Long story."  
  
"Looks like time is the only thing on our side."  
  
The boy sighed "Let's just say I've got a price on my head so big every bounty hunter in the area is after me."  
  
Suddenly a man pulled back the boy's head and put a knife to his throat. Tashimo recognized the man as one from the pirate pickup earlier.   
  
"So, you're the infamous Cloud, eh?" the man chuckled "Wouldn't mind getting my paws on that reward."  
  
But before he could do anything else, his head lay at his feet, a clean cut from the neck.  
  
"Who the-" the boy started, but then he saw the blood on Tashimo's sword "You're quick kid."  
  
Tashimo sheathed his sword "I'm Tashimo. So, your name must be Cloud."  
  
"Yeah." said the boy "Seeing as we're both searching for the sword, I say we stick together."  
  
Tashimo gripped hands with him in a 'right, let's do it' way.  
  
I hope you liked that. Please review! I've already got the next chapter rough drafted.  
  
It's called 'Into the forest of the mountain wolf demon, Koga' where we meet Koga, Kenshin, and Vashlover323's fan character 'Rioshu'.  
  
But you won't get to see it if you don't review so GET REVIEWING 


	2. Into the forest of the mountain wolf dem...

Disclaimer: I own the geography and some of the objects in this, but the characters belong to their respective owners.

****

Chapter 2: Into the forest of the mountain wolf demon, Koga

At midday, they set out back to the village to check the extent of the damage. The town was in Chaos: things were still burning, people were being rushed to hospitals, and everybody was working to repair everything and heal everyone. However the bounty hunters were gone, so Tashimo and Cloud decided to go in.

One of the villagers saw them and yelled "Look! It's that boy the bounty hunters were looking for!"

Another man yelled "Go away! We don't want any more trouble!"

Cloud, however, ignored both of them and made his way to the hospital. A red-haired boy blocked their path. He drew his sword.

"Villain!" scolded the red-haired boy "Why can't you just lay the ill to rest?!"

Cloud heeded the request this time, and instead looked past the boy, and at a wounded villager with green ooze spewing from his arm.

"That man has been poisened." observed Cloud "There is an herb called Crown of Murdock in a forest nearby. It can act as an antidote for the poisen."

The boy eyed Cloud "Why do you want to help us?"

"Do you want him to heal or not?"

"Yes, but what's your motive here?"

"Why does it matter?!"

"I don't trust you, that I do not."

"Well you're going to have to!!" spat Cloud.

The boy sighed, and left for the nearby forest. Before long he cameback with the herb. Upon Cloud's command, the boy boiled the herb and poured it on the man's wound. The oozing immeadiatly desisted.

Cloud smiled "He'll be alright."

The boy blushed "My apolagies. I'm awfully protective of my people, that I am." he sheathed his sword "My name is Kenshin."

Cloud and Tashimo introduced themselves.

"So," began Kenshin "Who hired those bounty hunters?"

Cloud sighed "A wicked man, a man named Sephiroth."

Kenshin nodded "So where are you two headed?"

"Central Brillandale." answered Cloud "Regroup from there. We're both looking for the emerald katana."

"Let me take you there." offered Kenshin "I was making my way back there anyway. This is the village I protect, so if I travel with you, they'll let you in without a second thought."

"Well," said Cloud "We'd better get going."

They rested and and stocked up before heading through the forest in which Cloud and Tashimo had slept in the night before.

All of the sudden, Tashimo's ear twitched "Stop."

The party stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" asked Cloud.

Just then a foxgirl bounded through the woods with three wolfs on her tail. They surrounded her as she backed up against a tree.

"Help!" she cried.

Cloud and Kenshin drew their swords, but Tashimo stopped them.

Tashimo whistled, drawing the wolfs' attention over to him. As he held his hand up and advanced on the wolfs, they began to cower and whimper, until they were as docile to Tashimo as common house dogs.

Kenshin, Cloud, and the fox girl watched in awe as Tashimo petted the wolfs fearlessly.

"Impossible…."

Tashimo turned around to see a wolf demon with a fir kilt and hair in a ponytail.

"How…" began the wolfboy "How did you subdue my wolfs?"

Tashimo smiled "Wonderful creatures, wolfs. I am Tashimo the grey wolf, you might say I have a way with your kin."

The boy bowed "I am Koga, leader of the mountain wolf demon clan. I admire you, grey wolf, a lesser man would've drawn a sword to my underlings." he glared at Cloud and Kenshin.

Cloud offered his hand to the foxgirl.

The foxgirl's eyes met Cloud's, and the foxgirl took his hand. He lifted her unto her feet.

"Uh…" Cloud found at a loss for words "M-my name's Cloud."

The foxgirl giggled and blushed a little "Ryoshu."

"I hope you're not headed for central Brillindale." warned Koga.

Kenshin frowned "And if we are?"

"Well," Koga began to explain "You're in for an unpleasent surprise."

"That's right!" stated Ryoshu "I was just at central brillindale not two days ago! The entire place was annexed by SOLDIER."

Kenshin's eyes grew wide "What? I leave to the west sector for a week or so and the whole town is overthrown?!"

"No doubt you are the samurai protecting the city?" inquired Koga.

Kenshin nodded.

"So no doubt you will want to take your village back?"

Kenshin nodded "Will you help me?"

Koga shook his head "I have my own problems to see to."

Tashimo walked over and petted Koga's wolfs again "It's a dangerous world, we've got to look out for ourselves. But I think in the interest of helping ourselves, helping others despite ourselfs is a good way to make friends that will help you in return.

" I know Kenshin has been hostile, in the interest of protecting himself from your wolves. I'm going with him. If you won't help him, will you help me?"

They all stared silently at Koga, awaiting his answer.

Koga sighed "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I'll help too!" said Ryoshu "Just until you guys take back central brillindale. After all, Cloud did save my life!"

Cloud shook his head "No! I didn't save anything!"

"And you're so modest!" Ryoshu hugged him

"So, Koga," Tashimo asked "You and Ryoshu know eachother?"

Koga shook his head "I was chasing her because she was gonna infiltrate my fortress."

Ryoshu gave him an indignant look "I was just politely coming to talk with you!"

"With a bag of fox illusions and a katana?"

Ryoshu smirked "It's a rough neighborhood!"

so how yall like that chapter? I've started rough drafting the next chapter, so it should be out before long.

coming up in the third chpater:

"I-I want…" Miroku trailed off.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Ryoshu.

"I want you to bear my child!"

Ryoshu gasped, but smiled and shook her head politley. "But you ARE cute, and I DO appreciate you rescuing us." she hugged him and he nearly fainted.

Cloud got him on his feet "Try and stay focused!"


End file.
